Pokemon Adventures - The Royal Rumble
by Marshallows
Summary: "What are you truly seeking for!" I screamed. There was a moment of silence in which everybody hold their breath. "Chaos. Mayhem. Death. Revenge." he finally replied, everything of him was concealed. His words were so heavy that all the bystanders had a lump in their throat.


**Well, this is my first fan fiction (hordes of flamers approach quickly) so… BRING IT ON! Or deal with it. My native language is NOT English… so please, I won't ask for mercy but at least for comprehension… and, if you find some errors (or horrors), feel free to correct me :D I do it not only because writing is as fun as reading but because I want to improve my language skills.**

**I refer to the manga "Pokemon Adventures", precisely to the end of the HGSS episodes, so if you haven't read the manga up to those chapters I warn you that the contents of this story may be SPOILERS!**

**In this fan fiction I will include the Shadow Moves/Type of Pokemon XD. Moreover, the Pokemon will know more than 4 moves and some of them will use move that they couldn't normally learn in the games.**

**In the future I hope I will manage to introduce some cool moves of the TCG (trading card game)… but let's not be too hasty. :D**

**Shipping alert!**

**Although I will concentrate the plot more around fights feeling will have a role in this. I anticipate you OldRivalShipping, MangaQuestShipping, SpecialShipping, CommonerShipping, FranticShipping, AgencyShipping.**

**If some of the things listed above disturb you this fan fiction could not be the one for you.**

* * *

_Unknown Character_

"So this is Striaton City" I said jumping down from my mount. "Such a peaceful place."

The city was surrounded by a green forest. A hill chain could be seen on the background and a soft wind was blowing bringing the salty taste of the nearby sea with it. I liked it. It was a refreshing wind and, after the ride on that dragon, it was exactly what I needed, with a bit of stretching, of course.

I noticed that it was rush hour. Indeed, all the people were out to have lunch, go to work or do some shopping in the little market near to the Pokemon Centre.

Walking through the city I couldn't avoid observing the big rectangular compounds and the crowd of people hurrying everywhere. The whole happy, hasty and glad atmosphere was totally charging me up. I really couldn't stand the chaos and the turmoil of the cities. Though I came from a very big city, I definitely preferred the quiet and the calm of the little villages.

As I had the chance, I took a detour into a little park where the confusion and the screams of the city life couldn't reach me. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Musha, Hypnosis!" commanded a youngster shaking me out of my thoughts.

He was a tall, quite handsome, athletic guy with brown hair covered by a red hat with a black peak and a stylized Poke Ball on the front, although he was pretty big, he couldn't be older than thirteen, maybe fourteen. However, a flame of passion quite uncommon in such young people was burning in his brown eyes.

Because of his hat, I couldn't spot his hairstyle, but that wasn't an important detail, I was more concentrated on the target of the Hypnosis attack, a young Rufflet.

"Brav, dodge it at the last second and then blow Musha away with Fury attack!"

The bird tried to dodge the psychic circles that the Dream Eater Pokemon had shot to him but it wasn't fast enough and the attack hit it making it lose control and fall down.

"Hmm, it's okay, we should work more on your speed Brav." mumbled the boy grabbing the sleeping Pokemon.

I smirked while watching the whole scene. He was training in the shadow of a big oak, away from the people who could've felt disturbed by his actions. I couldn't hold back a little laugh, and the boy heard that.

"What are you laughing at?! This is serious!" the boy said quite angry.

"Nothing, nothing, you're right. I shouldn't interfere with your work, but I couldn't avoid to get amused when I saw your struggling with your Pokemon…" - I stated - "Making him dodge at the last second it's… a bit too hard for him. I think you should wait that he evolves or that he gets onto an higher level before making him try such a difficult move!" .

I was just trying to be friendly but the only reaction I got was one of more disappointment. I think he didn't like to be counseled by someone who didn't hold sway on that matter.

"And who do you think you are to give me lectures about how I should raise my Pokemon?!" the trainer protested.

"Indeed, nobody" I was quite grumpy because of his rudeness, but he continued to be quite oafish.

"Well, then let me raise my Pokemon the way I" - said the boy underlining the last word - "consider the best for them."

"No need to be so angry, I just wanted to give you an advice." That brat was quite arrogant. How could he address me, a stranger, in that way, with such confidence?

"What? Sorry but with which authority do you think you can advise me?" asked abruptly the boy.

I just remained silent. Indeed, I had no authority, but that didn't mean a thing.

"I'm going to become the Pokemon League Champion, and I will do it in my own way!" he stated.

"I think you should begin with calming down a bit. Nobody here is looking for a fight and, by the way, I was just going to challenge the Gym" I continued, I wasn't going to listen to him any further "so excuse me now Mister Wanna-be-a-Champion but I will make for something better than this waste of time."

Well, that was the truth, I really had something better to do right at the moment.

However, that idiot wasn't going to let me leave in peace after all. Probably he was willing to test the results of his training or he felt stung by my laid-back attitude.

"Oh tell me, isn't that fear what I'm smelling?" he provoked.

"Fine, you wanted it." I said furiously and carelessly back "We'll do it! A one on one battle here right now is enough to make you lie low!"

"Now you are speaking my language!" said the brown-haired trainer with a challenging smirk. "I'll use my Musha, try not to lose too early Mister Advisor."

I recognized too late that I did exactly what he wanted. Now I had challenged him and I couldn't withdraw. This was going to be a pain and a waste of time. I wanted to finish it as fast as I could and then head towards my main goal.

I moaned something by myself while taking out my first Poke Ball.

We looked at each other. The boy looked at my Poke Ball with curiosity, although I don't think it should have been a foreign style to someone who wanted to become a Pokemon Master. It was black and white and had an orange U shaped on the black part, allowing the Pokemon inside to catch a glimpse of the situation and at the same time preventing its adversary from seeing it.

I launched my Poke Ball on the ground. Immediately the typical red light flashed and then began to shape into a dark purple color round form. My Pokemon was about 4 feet tall, had red threatening eyes, an evil smirk and its mouth was curled into a very sinister grin. It had two short arms and two legs but it wasn't standing, instead it was levitating.

I loved it, it was fast and powerful, moreover his appearance would perturb anybody who stared at it. Indeed, I always used it as the lead of my team, though he definitely wasn't the most powerful.

"What's… that… thing?" inquired nervously the boy.

"Oh, he's not native of this region, an inexperienced trainer like you can't have seen something like this." I said grinning.

"Twice the pride, double the fall" he chuckled "Psybeam Musha" commanded confidently the trainer.

"Let's finish this now, Sucker Punch!"

As the round pink Pokemon began to charge his Psybeam my dark purple one was already in front of it. A black sphere was shining on his right punch.

"Musha get out of there!" the trainer screamed.

"Too slow." I stated as the Ghost hit the Psychic Pokemon with a powerful yet incredibly fast punch sending it flying and knocking it out.

"Oh no Musha" cried the trainer running towards his injured Pokemon.

"One hit KO?! Aren't you too much confident in your abilities?" I asked feigning surprise "Anyway, alas, that's what you deserved for your arrogance and for having dared too much. An unknown opponent is far more dangerous than a strong, but known one."

"You… " shouted the trainer, but he only found me watching him with a cold-hearted gaze full of disgust, he probably understood that maybe I was more distinguished in battling than he had thought "you… are right." said the trainer again, this time with a softer tone.

"By the way, I was impressed when I saw your training before, I caught a sight of an uncommon burning fire in your eyes, an inextinguishable flame of passion." I affirmed trying to comfort him "What's your name?"

"I'm Black." sniffed the young trainer. His eyes were shining, a bit because of the burning defeat and a bit because he felt that someone had recognized his talent.

"Well Black, what I see is that you got a great potential, and passion. Just go forth with those two, put them together with some experience and you'll see that that dream of yours maybe one day will come true. Learn to learn from your defeats, from your errors."

"Yes, sir, but, what's your name?" replied Black.

* * *

_Black_

The young man had already withdrawn his Pokemon in his Poke Ball and had it set on his belt. There were other six Poke Balls on his belt, but I couldn't see if they were like the one he used or different. He had grey-green eyes, on top of them thick brown eyebrows. He also had ash-blonde short hair that were spiky on the forehead. He was wearing a long black coat and black ankle boots.

"My name's not to be known. Forget about me." he answered putting on a pair of sunglasses and a black fedora.

I was about to protest when someone jumped in front of my interlocutor heavily panting.

"Master, they got away, I don't know how they disappeared but they managed to escape from my surveillance. Maybe they've noticed that I was following them" he gasped.

He was about 5 feet tall and was also wearing a long black coat that covered his entire body and a pair of black ankle boots. However, his face was fully covered with a black and white scarf and his head was hidden by the hood of the coat.

"Calm down, will you?" said the man trying to keep his cool "Where were they the last time you spotted them.?"

The other man took a deep breath and then pointed on his left. "At that crossing, over the bridge. They crossed the road on the right and, when a truck passed in front of me, they had already vanished." he said still panting.

"But that's just the way to the Gym!" I exclaimed.

"Are you serious?!" The man with the fedora was utterly astonished.

"Yes, I'm sure like I'm sure that the Leaders are hard to defeat." I continued "The rules of the Gym let them choose their Pokemon after you and, quite surely, they'll choose a Pokemon with a type advantage against your Pokemon." I told them.

I had studied a lot and I knew each style of each Gym, all their Leaders' names and the composition of their teams . I was pretty proud of my knowledge, I was sure that one day it'd help me.

"They're not going there to fight fair and square. They're just going in for the badge." said the young man. "We need to hurry, if we're late they'll escape with it."

"Yes master. Right behind you" followed the other.

"With it what?" I screamed "And, by the way, I'm coming with you!"

I wanted to see him battling against the Leaders. I wanted to see that marvelous dark purple Pokemon in action again. I wanted to learn from him. And maybe have a payback for my utterly unexpected immediate defeat. He caught me by surprise with that powerful attack but that wouldn't happen a second time.

"Sure thing…" said the other man.

"Thank-"

"Not a chance." my opponent affirmed

"What? Why?"

"The people who got there are evil" he strangely smirked "they want the badge by all possible means, even kill"

"But I… want to…" I tried to begin to persuade him.

"Enough! Stay there and maybe call the police. And pray that it'll be over before you arrive!" he cried taking out another of those unusual Poke Balls.

I hadn't enough time to see which Pokemon had been released but it was most probably a flying type, or something who could fly, because as it got out of the Poke Ball it lifted up a cloud of dust with his wings which was so dense that forced me to cover my face with my arm. However, as I opened my eyes again, the Pokemon and the two men were already gone.

"Damn" I muttered "Where did they go? Why couldn't I help them?"

I remembered the last words of my opponent and, fortunately, a police officer was near the crossroads I had mentioned before. I thought that maybe the situation was more serious than I could think. The look on that man was quite impressive and he flew away with such a haste…

"Excuse me officer, it's an emergency!" I started.

"Tell me everything" she answered with a worried yet smiling expression.

"A man told me that some criminals are going to attack the Gym Leaders to steal their badge"

The agent was looking at me with a doubtful face.

"And who was that man?"

I remained silent. I didn't know his identity and I certainly couldn't say that I fought an opponent with a Pokemon I couldn't recognize that dressed an all-black outfit with his face concealed. Now that I could think clearly about it the whole situation was quite strange.

"Maybe he was a trainer?" she inquired.

I nodded. A strange one, indeed.

"Don't you think that he was a bit overconfident in his ability and maybe he was just going to challenge the Gym making some tantrum?"

Overconfidence! What a coincidence! I smiled at the thought of that man being trashed because of his "overconfidence". However, the concern I saw on his face was real and his attitude was certainly one of someone who was seriously worried about something big.

"But I challenged him and he beat me so easily! And he was really worried!"

"Come on, maybe he just had a lucky strike. Or he hit you with a super effective move."

She was right. Sucker Punch was powerful yet super effective against my psychic type. But now I didn't want to pass for a fool.

"Please, trust me Miss Agent" I resumed "He was serious about it, and, although you're arguments are right I feel that he's right too. Please, can't we just check on?"

"Well, even if your opponent is so strong and even if those 'criminals' are really going there" she said smiling "they're going to meet the three Gym Leaders of Striaton City. One does not simply-"

The huge roar of an explosion interrupted her. A big pillar of smoke appeared on the blown-away roof of the Gym. And a strong gust of wind blew her hat away.

"Oh no." she said picking it up. "this isn't good."

The agent began to run towards the building. "This is Agent Jenny at the Gym Crossroads! We've got an emergency code E at the gym!" She shouted to the radio "I repeat, code E at the Gym! I request medical assistance and reinforcements! Unknown number of criminals attacking the Gym!"

"This time I won't stay behind motionless" I smirked running behind the agent.

* * *

_Unknown Character_

I was about to land in front of the Gym. It wasn't a big building. The thing that surprised me most is that it was a Butler Café. What kind of idiot would build his Gym in a Butler Café?

Anyway, before I could land the top floor and the roof exploded forcing me to gain altitude in order to avoid the debris, the shockwave and the heat wave.

"A problem less" I chuckled "I was going to blow it in any case"

After that I decided to land directly into the building. I took advantage of the dust and the smoke to enter unseen and to withdraw my mount unnoticed.

When the dust was finally blown away the sight in front of my eyes was quite messy. The room was decorated like a restaurant but all the tables were destroyed or in flame, the chairs had even had a worse fate, only some pieces of them were recognizable in the devastation. The floor was once covered by a red velvet, now only by dirt and mud, sometimes the velvet was even burned. There was a grand piano, or actually something that before the battle could have been called grand piano, three legs were destroyed and the whole keyboard totally messed up with some keys scattered across the room. The only thing that was acceptably in order was the battlefield. It should have entertained the guest of the Café with spectacular battles between the Gym Leaders and their challengers. Indeed, it would have been hard for anyone to mess up a rocky battlefield and its boulders.

I noticed that someone had fainted on one of them, probably because of a battle or the explosion. He was wearing the remains of a butler's uniform, he had an uncommon hairstyle, his long red hair were shaped like a stylized flame, near him a fainted Pansear was flat on his back, unconscious.

In the corner behind the battlefield another butler, this one with an uncommon hairstyle too, was sitting unconscious with his back endorsed on the corner. A Panpour near his side was also unable to battle. He was wearing a butler uniform and had blue hair that were all hoisted, probably because of a strong electric shock.

The last of the three Gym Leaders was lying down near me. He had burnings all over his body and his butler uniform was almost carbonized, his shape was the worst of the three so I checked his pulse. I was relieved to find out that he was breathing and his heart was still beating but he really needed urgent medical attention. On my left a Pansage was also lying down covered with bruises and burns.

"Who the heck do you think you are?" The voice shook me out of my thoughts.

"What do you think you're doing?" A man shouted at me.

He was wearing a white sleeveless shirt, black trousers and red sneakers. He also had a black bandana on the forehead, on that bandana a square-shaped silver Poke Ball that was touched by a vertical and an horizontal line which stopped on the border of the square was sewed. He had short black hair, black eyes and a sparse beard on his chin, he was also quite short, but his voice was deep and grave.

"Such a nuisance." fumed a woman who dressed the same sleeveless shirt, black leggings and brown leather boots. She had long blonde hair and green eyes, she was also around twenty and with her simple make-up was quite sexy. She had on her arm a black bandana with the same symbol, though that one was sewed with gold.

A third man was standing silently. He was dressed like the other male but he had light-brown curly hair, brown eyes and a pair of big glasses.

"I got no time to play with you" muttered the woman taking out a Poke Ball. "I'll leave him to you, use all the possible means to stop him, I need to bring this badge to our champs"

As she finished her sentence she summoned a fierce Mandibuzz. Greeting her master and stretching her wings the Mandibuzz offered her back to her master for a ride.

"Yes ma'am" obeyed the two lackeys taking out two Balls.

The two men threw their Balls at the same time releasing an Aggron and a Garbodor. However, their attention was diverted to an animating yet complaining voice coming from the stairs.

I sighed in relief seeing that my partner had managed to run all the way just in time.

"You take the two weaklings there" I commanded summoning my mount"I need to retrieve that badge."

"Why do I always have to do the dirty work?" he complained.

"Because I'm your master maybe?" I glared at him.

"Okay okay, I'll just get rid of them" he offered "but be quick, the police will be here in no time and I don't want to do jailbreak because you were too slow to come back."

"Oh you two are surely sweet, but I got an appointment." Laughed the blonde. "Bye bye!"

I immediately went on her trail, she had about 20 meters of advantage and her mount was quickly headed towards the hills.

Before I could lose the sight of the building I turned to see what was going on behind me. I was caught by surprise spotting two small figures running into the building, one completely dressed in a blue uniform with a skirt and a hat and the other, short behind the first, wearing an unmistakable red and black hat.

"You're really asking for it then brat…" I grumbled to myself before looking ahead of me again.

* * *

**So this was the first round of the story. I hope I kept you engaged, although my vocabulary is not extended. This first round is also a test to see how fanfiction works. The appearance, the style and all that stuff related to a pleasant reading. In the future I'm going to write longer rounds. I hope I'll reach for the second round at least 7k of words but... as I said, this chapter was only an experiment. My life is actually quite calm, with no hardships, so I think I'm going to update weekly or bi-weekly. In this first round I introduced my OCs (the two strangers and the three members of the organization) and Black, who's just having a cameo in this fiction, at least for now. You'll see him again in the next round to witness the occurring events and then no more. At least for a long time. White won't also play a role, for now. I expect to introduce all the other holders in the next round(s). Meanwhile, do you (few readers) have advices? What do you expect from this fanfiction? Do you like the beginning? Don't be shy (but not cruel too)! :D Send reviews with no fear but please remember that I don't speak english as first language and for me this is a grammar exercise too. I'd be glad to have reviews about the style, the grammar and the choice of words. **

**Now I'd like to explain Black's behavior. I intentionally tried to depict him as an arrogant brat. I know that in the manga he's totally different but this is before he gets his starter and before his adventure. He's also in that age when you are still growing, experimenting and learning by yourself so I tried to make it so that he's an hard-working yet proud trainer who's a bit too cocky. However, Black has a very quick mind and he changes his coinceited behavior after he acknowledges his opponent's strenght. He's also willing to improve and learn, that's why he decides to follow the man into the attacked Gym. That's reckless, I know, and he isn't the most reckless among the holders, but he's not a holder, not now and I tried to imagine how his growth could be.**

**After all of this I just hope you enjoyed. I repeat. ****Reviews. ****Reviews. ****Reviews. ****Reviews. And I'll try to review as well.**


End file.
